The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly to a stacked wheel assembly, as well as a method of assembling such a stacked wheel assembly.
A rotor of a turbine system is typically formed from a number of wheels that are configured to rotate about a central axis of the turbine system. Various assemblies have been attempted to position and retain the wheels, with one such assembly including stacking the wheels in close proximity and forming a bolted joint to fixedly retain the wheels relative to each other. A bolt or stud extends through the wheels, where a nut is engaged to one end of the bolt or stud and another nut is engaged to the other end of the bolt or stud. Upon assembly or disassembly of the wheel assembly, an anti-rotation force must be exerted on one nut and the stud while the other nut is rotated. During assembly, anti-rotation is of particular importance based on the need to achieve a requisite bolted joint preload. Typically, the stud anti-rotation is facilitated via a feature on torqueing tool, however, spatial constraints often render insertion and maneuvering of the torqueing tool inefficient and/or cumbersome with this feature.